In constructional projects, many buildings, such as underground facility, tunnel, cave depot, bridge, marine projects, swimming pool, toilet, sewage treating pond, and dam so on, all have waterproofing and impervious requirements.
Concrete structures need to satisfy the requirements of security, applicability, and durability. Due to premature destruction of many concrete structure facilities under such a severe environment in which pollutions are increased daily, grave safety misadventures and economic losses are caused both in China and abroad. Durability of concrete structure has become a world-wide problem troubling to civil infrastructure projects. If the durability problem was not to pay attention to, then in the near future, the expensive cost several-times more than the initial investment due to repairs and maintenance will be paid. Therefore to resolve the durability problem of concrete structure is a very important and of great urgency.
At present, in order to resolve that problem, although there are many materials and technologies could be chosen, but when considering synthetically from cost, efficiency, and current development situation, to install surface protecting layer for concrete is the most efficient, easy to operate, radical measure at the present time. The starting point of the measure is to make up for a deficiency of concrete structure, to isolate it form the environment, and block effectively penetration of water and other harmful media. Through this surface treatment hydrophobic and to block holes, it can be reached to protect or slow down erosion of environment to concrete structures and to enhance their durability.
For the ordinary concrete, its brittleness is bad, and its waterproof performance is weak, so in its engineering application it is always happened to produce cracks; and the cracks will cause the water resistance to decrease and to appear seepage, and affect the service life of the project, even makes the project can not be used normally.